


Fox Returns

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Furry, Huge balls, Large Cock, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A birthday gift to my friend Ether... Naruto was off training with Jiraiya to get back Sasuke and grow as a Ninja. Jiraiya is a bit lax with his training so Naruto turns to a source closer to home. Kurama and he bond, and Naruto grows in a lot of new ways.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Fox Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

  
  


Fox Returns

Naruto was off training with Jiraiya to get back Sasuke and grow as a Ninja. Jiraiya is a bit lax with his training so Naruto turns to a source closer to home. Kurama and he bond, and Naruto grows in a lot of new ways.

Chapter 1

Jiraiya was once again off doing his “research” leaving Naruto to train on his own. The blonde wasn’t pleased as Jiraiya had invited him to train to prepare to battle Sasuke and take him back from Orochimaru, so he thought he’d be taking his training seriously. His meditation led him to a source of experience much closer to home.

Naruto was the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. The two had met off and on over the years, butting heads over this and that. Kyuubi mocked him for trusting the old perv. “Can you do better?” Uzumaki taunted.

“Of course I could, but why should I help you?”

“Well if I die, won’t you die to?”

“There is a chance yes, but I could probably break the seal before you die and escape...probably.”

“You don’t seem so sure of yourself.” In truth half of the Kyuubi’s chakra was sealed elsewhere so it was more than likely he would just die with Naruto. Not the best option. “Can’t we strike a deal or something?”

“A deal? You must be joking, what can a brat like you who doesn’t even know my true name offer me?”

“I dunno, but I could stop calling you dumb fox if you told me your name.” Kyuubi was caught off guard before laughing.

“Always full of surprises, very well I’ll teach you, mostly because I want you to stick it to that snake bastard and teach that Uchiha some manners.”

“And your name?”

“My name is...”

-x-

Over the Next Four Years, Naruto did the few exercises Jiraiya gave him, worked on his own ninjutsu, and when he left to do his “research” he would train with his real sensei. Thanks to Kyuubi’s training Naruto was able to change the dank sewer-esk world Kyuubi was trapped in, to a grand forest, with clear shining skies, that changed with Naruto’s mood.

Kyuubi taught Naruto about his Chakra Element, cursing how lax his teachers have been. His main element was Wind, and his sister element was Water. Ninjutsu of these two types would be the easiest to learn while ninjutsu of Lightning and Earth would be the hardest to learn.

He knew Naruto’s weaknesses, but he was determined to change them into strengths. Naruto had a twisted creative mind, Kyuubi used that to his advantage and letting Naruto cultivate pervy jutsu using his chakra elements. It helped him work his chakra muscles and kept him motivated.

Two Years in Naruto had a collection of ninjutsu in both water and wind, learning genjutsu, clone jutsu, and even a taijutsu from these; Tsunami Style. Kyuubi even helped Naruto develop the Snow Release.

In their Third Year Kyuubi upped Naruto’s training and having him tap into nature energy, going into Sage Mode. Kyuubi could draw it out and dish it out to Naruto as needed. In this mode, his power, speed, reflexes, stamina, and perception were increased. His skills and techniques were made even more powerful.

Naruto gained red like markings around his eyes, his whisker scars grew thicker and his canines sharpened. Some other changes were his hair grew longer, his ears grew more curved, and his nails sharpened. Naruto used some of Jiraiya’s notes on the sage arts as a jumping off point, but Kyuubi had far more insights into the sage mode, no surprise really.

His skills improved by leaps and bounds so Kyuubi decided to test Naruto’s resolve. “Beast Energy?”

“It is a power most humans aren’t aware of, I believe that Snake bastard is trying to tap into Beast Energy by forcing cells mixed with nature energy causing them to mutate.” Kyuubi pondered a bit. “That man with the Uchiha’s Brother appears to have been born with natural beast energy.”

Naruto remembered Kisame. “So I’ll turn into a fish guy?!”

Kyuubi face palmed with his tail. “No, but unlike nature energy will will dissipate after time, beast energy will mutate your body and make you stronger.” Naruto was a bit unsure, but he remembered how strong some of his enemies were.

“I’ll do it!”

Kyuubi smirked. “Good this, might tingle a bit!” Kyuubi gathered beast energy and poured it into Uzumaki’s body.

“Ah...” His body pulsed. Heat pumped through his system. “Ohh...Ahh...Ohh...Ah Ah Ahhh!” His body pulsed, and pulsed, and pulsed! Naruto grew taller, his clothes growing tighter as his muscles swelled.

Rip Rip Rip RIIIIPPP

Naruto’s jacket, pants, and shoes ripped apart, his undershirt clinging to him so tight you could see his abs and pecs through the fabric. The Uzumaki was panting as his boxers clung to him, the fabric squeezing his growing ass and bulging crotch. He had been quite the grower 9 inches soft, 14 inches hard, now his penis was 14 inches soft.

Kyuubi could hear the fibers snapping as the crotch struggled to handle the massive penis. His balls began to swell, making the front break further. The boxers were ripping apart at the seams. He could smell the musk coming off his cock and balls, the fabric rubbing against them was creating a friction that boosted his pheromones. ‘All his training has been boosted to its limits, and he hasn’t gained his beast traits yet.’

Sure enough Naruto’s transformation was only just beginning. His ears morphed into furry fox ears, his hair grew longer with red highlights. Orange fur spread over his arms to his elbows and his legs up to his hips. His pubes turned into golden fur belt curved around his hips to his tail point. An orange tail burst forth with a golden tip.

He had a treasure trail up to his belly button and he gained a small island of fur on his pecs.

Rip Rip Snap!

His shirt and boxers fell apart and Naruto stood in all his naked glory. His balls were covered in golden fur, and his penis gained a fat knot at the base, no boost length, but a massive boost in girth at the base of his shaft. “Oh fuck!” Naruto drooled and his cock began to rise.

Naruto’s five senses were enhanced, his pupils changing to slits. He could smell his own manly musk and pheromones which made his body grow hot. Naruto’s new dick swelled his new body capable of sustaining his new monster as it reached 21 inches! “Kurama...I feel amazing!”

Kurama chuckled. “I thought you might enjoy this power boy. I look forward to see what you do with it.”

Naruto was pulled out of his inner world and he grabbed his massive dick with both hands and began jerking off something fierce. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah!” His tail wagged happily.

Jiraiya came back at the worst possible time, right at the moment of climax. Naruto’s massive nuts causing a massive surge of semen. His penis erupting and hitting Jiraiya, and showering him with semen. The perverted sage was taken aback by the sheer volume, before he was hit by the smell.

It had his head swimming. Jiraiya’s cock jumping to attention. “What...what is this?” Naruto smirked.

“Hey there sensei, just exploring my new body...” he flexed. “You like?”

Jiraiya tried to wipe his face, but Naruto’s cum was so thick. “Naruto something has happened to you, something wrong! We need to seal the Kyuubi completely!”

“I don’t think so. Pervy Arts...” Naruto performed some hand seals. “Air Stripping Jutsu!” He blew a wind stream and in seconds Jiraiya was stripped bare. Jiraiya gasped as his hard cock slapped his abs.

‘When did he learn that?’ Naruto charged in swiping at Jiraiya with his tail, the man dodged but came back hoping to counter, only to get pimp slapped with Naruto’s semi hard dick. Jiraiya was knocked back, in a lustful daze as his hard penis wept. ‘So big!’ Jiraiya drooled.

Naruto stepped on his impressive 9 inch hard on making the man groan. “Sorry Jiraiya, I’m ready to go back to Konoha soon, you haven’t been a very good sensei so we gonna have a new pecking order around here.”

Jiraiya gulped as the massive dick towered over him in this position. Naruto’s pheromones were so strong they even had a pervert of Jiraiya’s caliber’s mind going fuzzy. “Time for some research!”

-x-

Naruto finished his last year of training and returned to Konoha. Thanks to his new genjutsu skills he was able to hide his furrier features but his massive bulge was on full display. He was wearing an orange jacket with red trim, a fishnet shirt that showed off his thick pecs and rock hard abs. His pants were orange with a black crotch which made his impressive size quite noticeable.

He wasn’t the only one rocking a new attire. Jiraiya was looking 10 years younger, his body hair completely shaved, his nipples swollen and more sensitive, and his stomach was bulging from being stuffed with cum. He was wearing a red collar, connected to a leash, he was 90% naked except for a red and green Mawashi. Though it couldn’t be seen he had a butt plug modeled after Naruto’s knot stuffing his ass. He had a seal over his crotch and one over his ass, Naruto had marked him with beast energy which had revitalized the man.

“We are home Naruto-sama!”

“Indeed we are my servant.” Jiraiya moaned and came into his mawashi, he panted, eagerly awaiting to be honored with his master’s cock and load once more. Naruto was full of determination, he’d become hokage and build a new ninja world!

To be continued


End file.
